


La Tercera Habitación

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, boy love muy soft uwu, por el 19/12 fukaze day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Fudou y Kazemaru, viviendo juntos en su departamento, agregando nuevos miembros a su familia [19/12 FuKaze Day]
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 1





	La Tercera Habitación

Vivían en un hermoso departamento, con un bonito living comedor, una cocina bastante moderna, un baño espacioso —donde también estaba su lavadora y secadora—, hasta tenían un baño extra, de invitados. Hermosa vista desde el quinto piso en el que vivían, con un balcón pequeño, pero suficiente para ellos. Lugar, donde habían colocado unas pequeñas plantas, que Kazemaru regaba cada mañana, antes de ir a su trabajo.

Sí, habían pasado de un departamento, que compartían con sus compañeros de piso, a un lugar mucho más lujoso, donde podían tener privacidad e intimidad. Sobre todo aquello último.

El esfuerzo de ser destacados deportistas, había valido la pena.

Actualmente, Kazemaru trabajaba de profesor de deportes en una primaria no muy lejos de su actual hogar, y terminando esas labores, entrenaba al pequeño club de fútbol de esa misma primaria. Su pareja por otro lado, también salía temprano a trabajar, directamente a una preparatoria, donde entrenaba a un importante equipo de esa liga. Dicha preparatoria, era la favorita para ganar el próximo torneo de fútbol. Se decía que se equiparaba a Teikoku, debido a sus diferentes logros y patrocinadores, incluso muchos chicos de Teikoku, terminaban por ir allí, para acabar sus últimos años de estudios. Kazemaru estaba muy orgulloso por él.

Ambos llevaban varios años viviendo juntos, soportándose, queriéndose. Lentamente su departamento vacío, fue llenándose de muebles, cambiando algunos de ellos con el tiempo, pintando las paredes de otro color, cambiando las cortinas, todo lo decidían juntos. Muchos cambios habían ocurrido en esos años, mientras vivían allí. Incluso, habían invitado a sus amigos a veces, a pasar algunas fiestas, como año nuevo por ejemplo.

Su hermoso departamento, poseía tres habitaciones, en una dormían, otra la usaban de gimnasio como también de estudio, no se habían podido poner de acuerdo así que era una habitación con dos tipos de ambientes. Esto debido, que para la tercera habitación, tenían otro plan, uno muy diferente, que merecía otro tipo de decoración y atención.

Así es, tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, siendo responsables, cuidándose mutuamente, creían que era hora de dar ese gran paso como pareja, y obviamente lo iban hacer juntos.

¡Adoptar una mascota!

Si, lo habían discutido por bastante tiempo, ya que la tercera habitación seguía vacía, llenas de cajas de cartones vacías, que Kazemaru había tenido que limpiar hace no muy poco tiempo. Allí decidieron adoptar una mascota. Kazemaru había querido una, pero estaban muy ocupados con sus carreras como futbolista, luego compartieron piso con sus compañeros, no podían traer una mascota y molestarlos, pero ahora parecían tener todas las facilidades.

Finalmente, luego de estudiar mucho, leer sobre el tema, decidir la mascota, comenzaron a hacer espacio, comprar algunas cosas, como: jaulas, comida, juguetes, lo típico antes de traer a la mascota elegida. Colocaron hasta una reja de seguridad en la puerta de esa tercera habitación, para que no escapara, y también así estuviera seguro. Cuando estuvo todo listo, decidieron que era hora de elegir.

Habían visitado varias tiendas de mascotas durante ese proceso, donde además de buscar consejos y comprar las cosas necesarias, también veían que mascota era la que iban a adoptar. Así que finalmente, cuando ya estaba todo listo y decidido, con Kazemaru al volante, fueron hasta el lugar elegido.

Era una tienda bastante grande, con jaulas y sectores espaciosos para las mascotas, que estaban aseguradas para que estos no se lastimen, ni tampoco se estresaran. Ya sabían que mascota elegir, así que fueron directamente donde estaban aquellos animales. Se acercaron a un gran corral, que les llegaba por encima de la cintura, el cual rodeaba un amplio sector, con mucho heno, jaulas, bebederos y juguetes. Claro, unos pocos conejos que saltaban por allí.

\- Mira esa bola de pelos.- el castaño apuntó a un lado, a un sector de ese lugar. La verdad es que el pequeño conejo que decía él, resaltaba por su puro color blanco y su pequeño tamaño, ya que los demás eran un poco más grandes y de variados colores marrones, oscuros, o con manchas. El pequeño estaba junto a un conejo un poco más grande, parecían descansar, a Kazemaru le pareció tierna esa imagen.

\- Me parece bien adoptarlo.- aceptó el pelilargo, la verdad es que no le importaba que tipo de conejo adoptar, todos le parecían adorables, y cualquiera que adoptaran, lo criaría con mucho amor. Así que dejó que Fudou decidiera.

\- Este es un belier...- un encargado se acercó y comenzó a explicarle, sobre sus orejas, sus cuidados y sus necesidades en general. Este entró al corral con cuidado y tomó al pequeño conejo en su mano, el cual se veía extremadamente frágil.

\- Akio, se gentil...- le pidió Kazemaru, al ver que su pareja recibía el conejo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- el castaño tomó al pequeño conejo, quien movió un poco sus pequeñas patitas, pero se quedó quieto en las manos de Fudou después.- eh, que pequeño es.

\- Si, no crecerá demasiado.- contestó el encargado.

\- Llevémonos a este enano.- le mostró al pequeño de cerca, el cual cabía perfectamente entre sus manos, el pequeño conejo solo movía su pequeña nariz rosada, olisqueando.

\- No le llames así.- le regaño un poco, aunque agradecía ver a Akio tan entusiasmado, casi parecía un niño pequeño, aunque claro que no diría eso en voz alta, seguro que se ofendería si se lo dijera.

\- Si ese van a adoptar, entonces prepare una caja con heno para que lo lleven allí.- les hizo saber con amabilidad el empleado.

\- No se preocupe, traemos una jaula ya preparada.- le hizo saber el pelilargo.

\- Oh, eso es mucho mejor.

¡Pum!

\- ¿uh?- Kazemaru bajó la vista, para notar como un conejo de color marrón alzaba su cabeza hacia donde estaba él.

¡Pum!

\- ¿Está enojado?- pregunto, ya que el conejo había golpeado el piso con sus patas traseras y Kazemaru había leído algo sobre eso.

\- Si, seguro que extrañara a su amigo, siempre los veía juntos.- el empleado aún seguía dentro, se acuclilló y le hizo unas caricias al pequeño.- No te preocupes ya te adoptara otra familia.- le habló el hombre, con voz tranquila y suaves caricias, pero eso no detuvo las patadas del conejo contra el suelo.

El de largo cabello turquesa se quedó un momento pensando, para ese entonces Akio se había alejado con el conejo blanco en su mano, hacia otro empleado para hacerle saber que adoptarían a ese pequeño.

\- Oye Akio...- llamó repentinamente. El castaño volteo a verlo, ya que estaba conversando con un empleado, rellenando un formulario.- ... espera, no. Ichirouta, no...

Su pareja tenía en sus brazos a otro conejo, uno de suave color marrón, y en las puntas de sus orejas tenía un color más oscuro.

\- Vamos, ellos son amigos.- le dijo su pareja.

\- ¿Amigos? Dijimos que solo uno, además este no va a crecer mucho.- le indico al enano, que por alguna razón estaba más inquieto ahora.

\- No seas malo, no quieres separarlos ¿verdad?- usó un tono casi suplicante y triste al decir aquello último.

El castaño se puso nervioso, odiaba que Ichirouta se pusiera de ese modo, haciendo esa mueca de tristeza. Como odiaba que hiciera esa mueca, acompañado de ese tono de voz, la odiaba, realmente le odiaba.

.

...

.

\- No sabes como detesto que hagas eso.- ahora era Akio quien conducía, mientras Kazemaru estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del vehículo, al lado de la jaula, donde estaban ambos conejos. Si, al final habían adoptado a los dos, así que Kazemaru sonreía victorioso.  
  
El pelilargo solo dejó escapar una corta risa.- Sabes que amas eso de mí.- Fudou solo le vio por el retrovisor, se sonrojó un poco, así que volvió su vista al frente y gruñó por lo bajo.

Tuvieron que comprar unas cosas extras más en la tienda, como más comida, y un par más de juguetes hechos de heno. Lo bueno es que la jaula era lo bastante grande para ambos, por el momento, ya que el segundo conejo que compraron crecería mucho más, eso le había dicho el dueño del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo están los conejos?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Parecen nerviosos, se ocultaron bajo el heno que le dejamos, hasta lo están comiendo.- Kazemaru había intentado verlos, pero solo podía ver una patita blanca y unas orejas cafés, que sobresalían del heno.

Luego de estacionar el vehículo, con cuidado bajaron la jaula, y se dirigieron al departamento, tomaron el elevador para llegar a su piso y en poco rato estaban dentro de su hogar. No tardaron en dejar la jaula en la tercera habitación, que antes vacía, ahora estaba lleno de cosas para conejos.

\- Traeré agua limpia.- Kazemaru dejo solo a Fudou, quien acomodo la jaula en un extremo y la abrió, para ver que hacían los conejos. Sin embargo, estos parecían muy tímidos, ya que no se movieron de su lugar.

\- Hey grandulón...- le hablo al conejo de tonos marrones.- Mas te vale no hacerle daño al enano.

¡PUM!

Si, el conejo llamado 'grandulón', había pateado el piso.  
  
\- ... - por un momento Fudou pensó que le había entendido, pero era imposible. El pequeño salió de su escondite, para olisquear. Akio puso su mano y dejó que este se acercará y este lo hizo, el pequeño parecía curioso por aquella mano, pero reconocía el aroma de quien le había levantado antes. El otro conejo también se acercó, ahora tenía a dos conejos olisqueando su mano.

En ese momento llegó Kazemaru con una botella de agua.- Hey, creo que les agrad- ¡AUCH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- bastó ver como Fudou sostenía su mano para saber que le habían mordido.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el culpable?- reprochó.

\- Porque es un conejo, quizás lo asustaste.- enseguida vio la herida de Fudou, no era grave, aunque estaba sangrando solo un poco. Volvió a marcharse, pero regresó enseguida, sentándose en el piso, a un lado de Fudou, solo para ponerle una bandita en la zona lastimada.- Listo ¿verdad que no dolió?

\- Deja de tratarme como un niño, Ichirouta.- el aludido rió ante el comentario de su pareja. Se acercó a mirar a los conejos, quienes habían estado atentos a la interacción de ambos.- Cuidado el grande muerde, quizás debamos regresarlo, puede morder al enano.- pero Ichirouta no escuchó la advertencia exagerada de Akio. Además ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse mucho, ya que el conejo marrón, saltó de su jaula hacia afuera y se acercó al pelilargo dando pequeños saltitos, incluso saltó sobre su regazo.

\- Creo que le agrado.- estaba feliz por eso.

\- No te emociones, a mí me mordió.- le dijo Akio, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Ichirouta ya le daba caricias suaves al conejo, y este parecía disfrutar de esos mimos sobre su cabeza.- ¿Por qué a ti no te muerde?- preguntó.

\- Quizás es porque no le asuste.

\- Ya te dije que yo no lo asusté.

No tardó mucho para que el conejo blanco saliera también, abandonó la seguridad de su jaula, dando apenas unos saltos para lograr salir con mucho esfuerzo, pero estaba listo para explorar el nuevo lugar. Aunque apenas estuvo fuera, comenzó a limpiarse un poco, parecía una pequeña bola de algodón blanca, llevando sus patitas hasta su nariz, cubriéndola.

Akio solo le observó en silencio, curioso por lo que hacía. El pequeño le dio una mirada al lugar, luego dio pequeños saltitos, alejándose con cuidado, para luego volver sobre sus pasos un poco, provocando unas cortas sonrisas en el castaño.

Unos instantes después, el más pequeño daba saltos más seguros, exploraba con más seguridad y atención.

\- Creo que ya siente que es su hogar.- comentó Akio. Mientras el conejo marrón seguía siendo mimado por Ichirouta, a quien al parecer le gustaban sus caricias, y no parecía muy apresurado en explorar.- No lo consientas tanto.

\- No lo consiento, es solo que es muy suave.- Ichirouta estaba completamente relajado allí.- No te pongas celoso...- molesto un poco.

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de un conejo?- se cruzó de brazos molesto, le dedicó una mirada al dichoso conejo que disfrutaba del regazo de su novio, ya que usualmente era él quien recostaba su cabeza allí, para que Ichirouta le diera mimos. Fue entonces cuando notó que el conejo olió la mano y muñeca de Ichirouta, para luego pasar su pequeño mentón sobre la palma de su nuevo dueño.- ¡EH! ¡OYE!

\- No grites, Akio.- fue el regaño automático de su novio, y obvio Akio bajo la voz enseguida.

\- ¿No ves lo que hizo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Ichirouta estaba muy confundido, miró al conejo quien estaba tranquilo sobre su regazo.

\- Te marco.

\- ¿eh?

\- Con tu mentón, así marcan.

\- oh.- entendía a lo que se refería. Para ese entonces el conejo ya había abandonado su regazo y parecía que quería inspeccionar el lugar también.

\- ¿Cómo que 'oh'? Es un conejo maleducado.- Ichirouta dejó escapar una carcajada, claramente burlándose de Fudou.

\- Por favor Akio, es solo un animal, aún es pequeño, y eso solo demuestra lo cómodo que está aquí.

\- Demasiado cómodo para mi gusto.- siseo el castaño, para darse cuenta que el conejo ahora estaba frente a la reja que habían puesto, para evitar que cruzaran hacia las demás habitaciones del departamento, por ahora. Claramente, debido a su tamaño, no podía pasar por los barrotes blancos, era demasiado estrecho para él.

\- ¿Dónde está el otro conejo?- preguntó Ichirouta, ambos se miraron alarmados, ahora entendían porque el conejo marrón había ido hasta la salida. Akio salió a buscarlo, aunque no se encontraba muy lejos, este estaba dando saltitos en el pasillo, dirigiéndose al living. Fudou no tardo en volver con él, y lo dejo a un lado del otro conejo

Finalmente, decidió colocar un improvisado cartón para cubrir ese sector de la valla, al menos para que el pequeño no escapara otra vez, aunque siempre podían dejar la puerta cerrada. Por ahora, no querían estresarlos mostrándole todo el departamento, cosa que harían eventualmente claro, pero querían que fuera un encuentro tranquilo, y se sintieran cómodos en su nuevo hogar por estos días primero. Aunque parecían realmente tranquilos allí.

\- ¿Qué nombres les pondremos?- preguntó Ichirouta, mientras el conejo marrón limpiaba al conejo más pequeño, Kazemaru aprovechó ese momento para tomarles una foto.

\- Enano y tonto.- contestó el castaño, quien arreglaba la reja de seguridad.

\- Akio... ¿uh? Ya se como llamar al más grande.

\- Así ¿cómo?

\- Akki.

\- ¡¿EH?! Odio ese nombre

\- Exacto.- el castaño gruño por lo bajo.- Además es igual de posesivo que tu.- le hizo saber, ya que el pobre conejo blanco parecía cansado de que lo limpiara. Había huido a una esquina, pero el otro le siguió, para seguir limpiándolo.

\- Esta acosándolo.

\- Si, recuerdo que alguien hacía eso.- comentó, aunque tapó su boca para que no se comprendiera bien lo que decía, pero el castaño lo hizo de todas formas.

\- ¿eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? No me acuses de nada.

\- No te estoy acusando de nada.- le resto importancia, para enseguida seguir con el tema.- Entonces se llamará Akki.

\- Bien, entonces yo nombraré al otro.

\- Está bien, pero no le llames 'enano'.

\- ...le quitas lo divertido a la vida.- se sentó en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, para pensar en un nombre. Fudou quería un nombre sencillo y corto, pero también que le gustara.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Lo llamaremos 'Ichi'- era obvio que lo hacía por el nombre de Ichirouta.

Entonces el de cabello turquesa preguntó.- ¿Admites que si me acosabas?

\- No se que cosas te habrá dicho Sakuma, pero eso no es cierto.- respondió ya algo ofendido, pero ciertamente sonrojado.

\- Es una broma, no te molestes.- rió él, solo para sentir que Fudou lo jalaba hacia a él, y aprovechaba ese momento para alborotar su largo y suave cabello.- Basta Akio.. ¡Oye!- Con un poco de esfuerzo, Kazemaru pudo quitarse la mano de Fudou de su cabeza, solo para levantar su rostro y cruzar miradas con Akio. Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo.

No fueron necesarias palabras, solo un par de sonrojos y suaves caricias en el rostro del contrario, para luego comenzar a besarse, con lentitud y dulzura. Cuando se separaron, simplemente juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron, un poco avergonzados todavía, con ese pequeño tinte sobre sus mejillas, pero muy enamorados.

\- Akio...

\- ¿uhmm?- preguntó el castaño, ya que estaba muy cómodo así, solo observando a los ojos de Ichirouta, en silencio. Le relajaba.

\- Nos están mirando.- le hizo saber su pareja. Se separaron y notaron como los dos conejos ahora les miraban, estos habían dado brincos hasta quedarse frente a ellos ¿En qué momento? No lo sabían, estaban muy ocupados besándose en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean los conejos, Ichirouta?- el chico se sonrojó un poco más.

\- Bueno no, pero es extraño.- le hizo saber él. Akio ahogó una risa.

\- En fin, los conejos están bien, más tarde podemos ir a nuestra habitación.- aquello lo dijo con un tono sugerente.- Ya sabes, allí no mirarán.

\- Akio...- fue el suave regaño de Ichirouta.

Al final se quedaron con los conejos hasta el anochecer, aunque claro dándoles su espacio, pero parecían que se habían acostumbrado rápido al lugar, hasta incluso daban brincos y corrían por allí. Fudou, para hacer un trato de paz con Akki —porqué si, se quedó con ese nombre— le dio unos dulces para conejos, debía ganarse su confianza después de todo. Ichi en cambio fue muy manso con ambos, era una pequeña bola de pelos, feliz y tranquila.

Su pequeña familia, había ganado dos miembros adorables, peludos y saltarines, y la tercera habitación, ya no estaría vacía. 

  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FIN**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author's Note:**

> Como se notó, en este fic, Kazemaru y Fudou son adultos, en una edad de 27-28, mas o menos. Así que, si se notan algo cambiadas sus actitudes, es la madurez(?) y su convivencia como pareja en esos años. 
> 
> Este fic es por el FuKaze day 19/12. Gracias por leer!
> 
> Publicado en wattpad y fanfiction (Narien)


End file.
